papalouieseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Willow
Willow is a female customer who made her first appearance inPapa's Hot Doggeria. She is the female worker in Papa's Cupcakeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Frostfield Loves: Spooky Sprinkles Hates: Summer Luau Occupation: Cupcakeria Chef Willow is a soft spoken girl who makes a living baking at Papa's Cupcakeria. In her spare time, she enjoys reading spooky novels that she buys at the local Biscotti Bookstore. Willow loves writing free verse poetry and has accumulated quite a collection. Unfortunately, she is quite shy and restricts anyone from reading her poems. The only allowed audience for Willow’s poetry recital is Jackie, her tiny pet tarantula. Appearance Willow has straight black hair that goes down to her shoulders. Clipped in it is a white skull-shaped clip with turquoise bat wings on it. She wears dark-colored eye shadow on her eyelids. She wears a black top with white stitch-marks and turquoise straps, and a turquoise-and-black-striped skirt. On her arms are turquoise-and-black-striped arm warmers. She wears black shoes with silver laces and white soles. Her Cupcakeria outfit at the beginning of the game is the Cupcakeria uniform with her usual look, but her clip is a red cherry with pink bat wings on it. At Halloween, she is normal, except she wears white face powder on her face and has put fake vampire fangs in her mouth. The outfit is finished with black bat wings on her back (Pastaria and Donuteria). Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria * Veggie Dog in a Pretzel Bun * Relish * Mustard * Ketchup * 3 Tomato Wedges ** Small Lemon Mist ** Medium Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D (Liner B on other holidays) * Chocolate Cake * White Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (No other toppings on other holiday) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Spooky Sprinkles (No other sprinkles on other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry on other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Small Cup * Cherry Cordials * Strawberry Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Pomegranates * Waffle Cone Wedge, Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Pastaria * Regular Vermicelli (Spaghetti in other holidays) * Purple Pesto (Garlic Basil in other holidays) * Cauldron Powder (Black Pepper in other holidays) * 4 Tomatoes * 5 Mussels (Clams in other holidays) * Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Medium Cup * Fudge Brownie * Pistachio Syrup * Smooth Blend * Chocalate Whipped Cream * White Chocolate Topping * 3 White Chocalate Truffles Papa's Donuteria * Chocolate Skull Donut (Ring Donut in other holidays) ** Vanilla Icing ** Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) * Pumpkin Round Donut ** Brownie Batter (Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) ** Full Moon Icing (Strawberry Icing in other holidays) ** Licorice Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) ** Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) * Chocolate Skull Donut (Roll in other holidays) ** Vanilla Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD * 8 Spicy Garlic Wings * 4 Cheese Cubes * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 6 Spinach * 6 Fresh Garlic * 6 black olives * Light Baked * Cut in 4 pieces Unlockable toppings along with her * In Hot Doggeria , she is unlocked with Cinnamon Swirl. * In Pastaria , she is unlocked with Vermicelli * In Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with White Chocolate Truffles. * In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Skull Donut. * In Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Spicy Garlic Sauce. Ranks required to unlock * Papa's Hot Doggeria : Rank 31 * Papa's Freezeria HD : Rank 42 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 31 * Papa's Freezeria To Go! Rank 32 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 11 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 30 Papa's Next Chefs 2013 Willow has competed in the Fizzo Divison of Papa's Next Chefs 2013 (Her first. She replaced Peggy.) She won to Sue in the first round and Wendy in the Fizzo Division Finals. She beat Scooter in the Semi-Finals. She then won against Utah in the final round. Willow was extremely successful in all three of her past matches, winning by more than a 3:1 ratio in the first two. Trivia * She won Papa's Next Chefs 2013 along with James, becoming the first character who debuted in a previous gameria to be "named" a chef. * Willow is the fourth customer to be a chef and not debut in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, the others being Alberto, Mandi, and Peggy. * In Papa's Next Chefs 2013, Willow earned the most votes for a female in any round, achieving 6,840 votes. * Willow's Hot Doggeria order is similar to Radlynn's. * During the Halloween season in Papa's Pastaria and Papa's Donuteria, she dresses as a vampire. * She is the fourth customer and the third chef to have a pet. ** Her pet is the first and, so far, the only one that is not named after food. ** It is also the first pet that is not a mammal. * In her flipdeck, she is shown feeding Jackie with some Spooky Sprinkles. * Her Wingeria HD order is exactly the same as James' in the original Wingeria. * She and Sasha are the only non-closer customers to dress up for Halloween. Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts